powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt8 Ep16: "Across the Border"
Chpt8 Ep16: "Across the Border" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' The scene begins with Kevin waking up in the middle of the night. He is hearing Crowley. He looks all around him, but cannot see him. Crowley then proceeds to tell him he is in his head and everywhere else. He then proceeds to tell him "You screwed me last time and lost a finger. Imagine what will happen this time." Kevin's hallucination worsens when he sees his arm severed and both his legs cut off. He then begins to scream in terror. Hunter and Kurt go to see Kevin, who is now terrified after hearing Crowley's voice in his head. They get there and see Kevin freaking out. Neither one thinks Kevin is hearing Crowley in his head but they try and calm him down. Kevin then proceeds to tell them he has decoded the second trial. Kevin "An innocent soul has to be rescued from Hell and delivered unto Heaven." Kurt What? Kevin "Unto." That's – that's how God talks. Hunter Rescue a soul from Hell? Like actually... Go to Hell? How – how do you get a soul unto Heaven? I mean, how do you even get a soul out of Hell? Kurt We're gonna need an expert. Hunter and Kurt go to a crossroads where they summon a demon. A male demon appears and immediately attempts to leave when he sees it is the Rangers, but cannot as he is caught in a massive devil's trap painted onto the road surface. The duo takes the demon to an empty building and torture him into revealing that rogue reapers can smuggle people/souls into and out of Hell and Heaven. The boys drive up into a seedy downtown neighborhood and walk over to a taxi driver named Ajay, who is actually a reaper. While they negotiate the possibility of Ajay smuggling them into Hell, he reveals that he knows who they are because he is the one who transported Bobby Singer to Hell, as ordered by Crowley. The boys are surprised to hear about Bobby, as they had assumed he was in Heaven. Kurt wants Ajay to send both he and Hunter to Hell, but Hunter argues that he must complete the trials alone. Hunter We've gone over this, Kurt. I have to do the trials solo. Kurt Look, I've been to Hell, twice already. And you're gonna need a guide to get through those halls. Besides, this is Bobby we're talking about, Hunter. We should do this together. Now let's face it – you have not exactly been up to full speed lately, okay? We got one shot at this. We can't miss. Hunter I'm not gonna miss. opens his jacket to show he's carrying the demon-killing knife. I'll be the one to bring him back, I promise. Hunter proceeds to tell Ajay it will be just him and Kurt asked how it would work. Ajay assures Kurt that Hunter will be back in 24 hours and not to worry. Hunter goes with the reaper. They come to a back alley with a lot of graffiti and in the middle of it is a painted door. Their surroundings begins to shift as the painted graffiti door on the wall begins to move. They go through the shifting door where Hunter and Ajay suddenly appear in a forest. The reaper reveals it is not Hell...but Purgatory. Hunter starts to get pissed off and says this is not what he paid for. Ajay then tells him Purgatory is "Hell-adjacent" and to follow the stream where three trees meet and it'll reveal the real portal to Hell. He warns Hunter to be back in 24 hours precisely and to be there if he wants to get back home. Kurt gets back to the boat after picking up some burgers for him and Kevin. He comes in calling for Kevin and hears nothing at first. He calls for Kevin again and then Kevin comes out of one of the closets saying "I thought it was safer in here." Kevin then tells Kurt how terrified he is of Crowley finding him. Kurt tells him to get a grip. Kevin says he can't take it anymore. But Kurt urges him to keep going, because that's what they do best. Crowley finds Ajay eating in his cab. After suffering much fear and stress, he cracks and tells Crowley everything. After hearing what he wants from Ajay, Crowley stabs him with an angel blade in the back, killing the reaper. Next, Hunter is still wondering the lands of Purgatory looking for the backdoor to hell. He is then jumped by a few monsters. He morphs and a fight ensues. Eventually he'd managed to fight off a couple of them with his Titanium Laser. Moments after, he then sees the set of rocks that the reaper told him about and removes one. Air rushes into the opening; it's the portal to Hell. Hunter then disappears down the "rabbit hole." Hunter then finds himself in the dark corridors of Hell. Sounds of the tortured souls trapped in cage cells are aligned throughout the halls. While Hunter is trying to find Bobby, he looks to the sides and sees the many souls who've been tortured, among them, an individual who has been complete burned alive, another with his eyes sewn shut with chains and even an innocent young woman. She is asking him if he is here for her and she knew he would come. She keeps repeating those phrases over and over, as Hunter feels helpless and didn't come down there to help the tortured souls. He then finally comes upon a cage in which a man is turned around and stares at the wall. He opens the door to the cage and says "Bobby?" Bobby then turns around and punches him in the face. Bobby tells him to get out of here you black-eyed son-of-a-bitch. Hunter says that it's him, Hunter Winchester. To prove he is who says he is Hunter tells Bobby about the time he got a free pedicure at the Mall of America. Bobby then hugs Hunter in relief. Bobby asks Hunter why he is there and Hunter tells him it is to get him out and hands him the demon-killing knife. Crowley is back at his office freaking out that the Rangers have once again been a thorn in his side. He has no idea what they are up to and wants to know before Kevin finishes the translation. He claims that Kevin and Kurt have the good half of the tablet while he has the crappy half with the acknowledgements of Hell that he already knows. He then shouts at his grunts to find Kevin. Aboard the safe-boat, Kevin surprises Kurt by returning from a trip to hide the tablet. He refuses to reveal its location to Kurt, then Kevin locks himself in his room. Naomi then suddenly appears inside the safe-boat and introduces herself to Kurt. She tells Kurt she is the one who rescued Castiel from Purgatory. Kurt gets pissed at her because she is the one who had screwed with Castiel's mind and had him spy on him and Hunter. She tells Kurt that she has reached out to Castiel to try and help him because when he came back from Purgatory he was extremely damaged. She tries to explain that all she wants is to help Castiel and bring back the Angel Tablet to Heaven and to aid Hunter and Kurt to close the gates of Hell. Kurt doesn't believe one word she says. Before she leaves, she then informs Kurt that the reaper's way into Hell is through Purgatory after all. Kurt is shocked and she tells him that they on the same side either way. Hunter and Bobby are walking through the corridors of Hell to get back to Purgatory. Along the way they come into contact with a couple of demons and kill them. Then they run into a demon that looks just like Hunter. Bobby is confused and not sure which one to trust he stabs one. The demon dies. Hunter says "You knew it was me right?" Bobby tells him he guessed. And then they run their way out of the corridor. Meanwhile, Kurt goes back to the spot where he and Hunter met Ajay, but Kurt only finds the reaper to be dead in his cab in the alleyway. Back to Hunter and Bobby, having exited Hell, they travel through the lands of Purgatory now, looking for the landing spot where Hunter arrived with Ajay. Hunter explains the trials to Bobby as they go, and Bobby tells Hunter that if the boys can figure out a way to bring him back, he's ready and willing to get into the fight again. Unfortunately, Hunter tells Bobby that in order for the trial to be complete, his soul must go to Heaven and since they burned his bones they have nothing to tie him to on Earth anymore. Disappointed, Bobby resigns himself to his fate. Hunter is then distressed to realize that Ajay has not showed up at the agreed time and place. Back topside, Kurt calls Benny Lafitte and tells him he needs a "big favor" and then Benny meets with him. Kurt If you want nothing to do with this, I completely understand. Benny Wow. When Kurt asks for a favor, he's not screwing around. Kurt Benny, sending you back there...is the last thing I ever wanted to do. Benny I know. I know. Kurt But now Hunter is stuck down there. Benny This would be "the" Hunter who wanted to kill me, right? Kurt You got access to the place. Benny By "access," you mean "getting beheaded"? Kurt Yeah, you're right – it's too much. It's not like I've exactly been there for you lately. Benny What? Oh, come on, Kurt. You know I love a challenge. Kurt You're serious? Benny Hey, he's your brother too. I say let's do this. Kurt I owe you. Benny Oh, you don't owe me nothing. Truth is, uh... I could use a break, from all this. Kurt It really been that tough? Benny I'm not a good fit, Kurt. Not with other vamps and, for sure, not with the humans. I don't belong here on Earth. And after a while... that starts to wear on you. Right? Cry me a river. Like you need to listen to this. Kurt Well, when you get back up here, we're gonna fix all that, okay? Benny When I get back? Kurt Yeah, you find the portal, and your ride out of Purgatory with Hunter just like you did with me, okay? As soon as I send you back, I'm gonna haul my ass up to Maine, and I'm gonna be waiting there for you when you get topside. Benny Yeah. That sounds like a plan, chief. Let's get on with it. Kurt You sure about this? Benny Not my first rodeo, man. Kurt then morphs as the White Dino Ranger and pulls out his Baku Laser sword. He then extends his right hand to Benny to shake, they clasp hands and pull each other into a hug. Kurt Thank you, for everthing...brother. They pull apart and Benny gives him a nod. Kurt then proceeds to strike Benny down. Back in Purgatory, Hunter tells Bobby everything that's happened to them after the fall of the Leviathan, Hunter admits to Bobby that Kurt had spent six months in Purgatory, and that Hunter had not looked for Kurt during that whole time. Bobby berates Hunter for abandoning Kurt. Soon they find themselves surrounded by creatures in Purgatory and they have to fight them off. A few seconds later Benny appears to help and Hunter stops Bobby from trying to kill him. Hunter's confused and asks why he is there. Benny tells them that Kurt sent him. Bobby is mad that Kurt is friends with a vampire. Back on Earth, Kurt buries Benny's corpse and then drives off with the Impala. But unaware, a demon was watching him the whole time. In Purgatory Hunter thanks Benny for saving them. Benny says he is a disgrace to his own people and chuckles. They then get to the area that reveals a rift that leads straight back to Earth and Bobby asks if that is it. Hunter cuts his arm and Bobby cuts his arm so he can be taken back on Earth and into Heaven. Hunter Yeah. All right, Bobby, here it goes. When I get to Earth and I release you, it's an express straight to Heaven. No time for goodbyes. Bobby Already said goodbye to you once, Hunter. Didn't seem to take. No reason to think I won't see you again somewhere down the road. Hunter Right. his shoulder Take care, Bobby. Bobby But if they give me a rocking chair up there, I'm raising hell. Hunter grins and proceeds to perform the spell and absorbs Bobby's soul into his forearm. Hunter says it's now Benny's turn. But Benny just gives him a look. Someone calls out Benny's name. It is a group of three vampires. Benny tells Hunter to go and walks over to confront the group of vamps. Hunter tries to get Benny to come with but he says "Nah. I was never any good up there. You tell Kurt I said good-bye, yeah?". Hunter nods and runs to the rift and looks back at Benny fighting off the other vamps and then he disappears along with the rift closing. In the 100 mile wilderness in Maine, Kurt is waiting in the forest where he'd originally landed when he got out of Purgatory. A flash of white light shines from the distance, it's Hunter who'd came through. Without a word Kurt grabs Hunter and hugs him tight. Kurt asks if he got both Bobby and Benny out. But Hunter tells him: Only Bobby. Kurt is confused. Hunter then tells Kurt that Benny got them out by using himself as bait against a bunch of vamps. Hunter also told Kurt that it didn't seem like Benny wanted out. Kurt then tries to understand Benny's decision. He then asks about how Bobby is doing and Hunter tells him he is still good but worried about them. Hunter then proceeds to perform the 2nd trial and cuts his arm open and releases Bobby's soul to the sky. Suddenly, something seems to be preventing Bobby's soul from going anywhere with a dark aura surrounding Bobby's soul in the sky. Where then, Crowley appears to them. Crowley Hello, boys. Hunter and Kurt turns around and quickly morphs with weapons ready. Crowley upwards Bobby Singer – I'd know you anywhere. Hunter Let him go, Crowley. He doesn't belong in Hell. Crowley He does if I say he does. You and along with him has inflicted untold damage on my kind. From where I sit, actually, Hell's too good for him. Hunter and Kurt rushes to Crowley who just flicks his index finger. Crowley Really boys? Hunter and Kurt are disarmed from their weapons and are flung away until they're slammed, held motionless against two large tree trunks. Crowley Now, where were we? Crowley looks up at Bobby's soul being held by the dark energy,that's now starting to come back down towards Earth. Then suddenly Bobby's soul now has flashes of white light shooting through it. Crowley What the? Naomi appears in the scene, with a pleased look on her face. Crowley Oh, come on! Naomi Let me see if I've interpreted the situation correctly. The Rangers have freed an innocent from Hell, to which you are wrongfully trying to return it. Crowley Siding with them, Naomi? You don't know those two. Before they're done, we'll both be locked away. Naomi I'm just hoping they lock you away, dear. The rest I'll figure out. Crowley Bureaucrat. You're fighting outside your weight class. Naomi Don't call me a bureaucrat! extends her hand towards Crowley, her eyes and hand shining with angel power, but Crowley quickly vanishes Kurt and Hunter gets released from their hold on Crowley. Naomi raises her hand upwards, Bobby's soul turns blue and white, then shoots up into the sky, and into Heaven. She looks at the boys. Naomi I told you you could trust me. with a sound of her wings flapping Hunter What the hell was she? Kurt I'll tell you later. Now get this trial done. Hunter recites the Enochian incantation of the trial and grabs his right hand, falls to his knees in agony. His hand looks like it's burning on the inside, he makes a fist as the burning light fades.] Kurt Hunter? What is it? Talk to me! grabs Hunter's shoulder. Hunter It's okay! It's okay! I'm fine. It's done. light within his hand fades, completing the 2nd trial Back at the boat Kevin is freaking out cause he is still hearing Crowley. He keeps telling himself it is just a dream. Soon the whole house shakes and gets loud. Kevin puts his hands over his ears as the glass on the windows breaks. Soon Crowley shows up and says that he killed his mother to find him and found him by her cellphone. A few seconds later, Kevin's screams are heard. Hunter and Kurt are driving back when Kurt tells Hunter that he buried Benny but he did not burn his bones. He then tells Hunter that Benny stuck his neck out for him and he did not think it was right to burn them. Hunter doesn't argue and thinks he understands Benny now. He tells Kurt it's okay if he wants to leave the door for Benny open. They then decide to check on Kevin. Hunter and Kurt get to the safe-boat only to find that Kevin is gone. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse